The Hayngover
by ROFLBED0
Summary: After a night of celebratng Fluttershy's engagement, the mane six awaken to discover a series of strange events with no recollection of what happened the night before. Rated M for Language, Drug content and Sexual themes. ENDING OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously have no idea why I wrote this. This is my first story and I am open to any reviews. Basically if you haven't seen the Hangover then you will have no idea what this story is about. Sorry if my punctuation is horrible as it's not one of my strengths. Warning is you are under the age of 18 or very prude this story is not for you, Rated M for language, drug content and adult themes. I own nothing, so with out further ado, I present "The Hayngover".**

The Morning After.

"Ugggggghhhh" said a purple filly as she came too. Her vision was blurred, her head was aching, and she felt like shit. She looked to her side and saw the remains of what was once possibly a nice hotel room. She tried to stand but quickly fell back down. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. Turning her head to the right, she saw a tan earth pony passed out on the floor 10 feet away from her. She tried to speak but couldn't more utter any more than a few slurred words. "Hey Applejack!" she screamed. Almost immediately the tan pony got up, losing her hat while trying to gain her footing.

Applejack looked up at Twilight with a confused look on her face. "Twi whatcha got there on yur face?" Twilight stopped for a moment and took her hoof to her snout, then looked. What she saw confused and shocked her. A white powdery residue had taken up space on the surface of her hoof. "Is this…..cocaine?" Twilight asked nervously. "I think so sugar cube." Applejack said back. Wiping the powder from her face, Twilight looked into Applejack's hat. "Uhhh Applejack, why is your hat full of bits?" I have not a damn clue." She said back. They began to look around the room where they saw a strange site. Atop a ruined mattress, they saw a rainbow colored Pegasus with a pink earth pony within her legs.

"What the hell!" Twilight said. "I told you they were lesbians." Applejack said starring in awe. "Hey Rainbow, Pinkie Pie getup!" Twilight screamed. Rainbow perked up and looked between her legs at a still unconscious Pinkie Pie nuzzling against her chest. "Rainbow Dash wake her up." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash slowly nudged Pinkie's head and said "hey Pinkie Pie, wake up." Pinkie Pie slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was being held within Rainbow's legs. "Ughhh Rainbow Dash, did we….do it?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know, I can't remember." Rainbow Dash replied. The two got up and joined the others.

The four stared at the destroyed suite. "What the hell happened last night?" Twilight said. "I have no idea, it was all just a blur." Rainbow Dash said still feeling uneasy about waking up with Pinkie Pie. "Do y'all know were the others are?" Applejack said noticing the missing Rarity and Fluttershy. "I don't know." Twilight said looking around the room. "How the hell did all this happen?" "I don't know." Pinkie said looking out the window over looking the city of Las Pegasus. All of them remembering that only 24 hours ago they were in Ponyville, Receiving some good news.

24 hours earlier in Ponyville

Twilight was reading in her library reading when an ecstatic Fluttershy burst through the door. Oh my gosh! "Twilight, you'll never guess what happened." "I guess I couldn't." Twilight replied. "Well Big Macintosh was "giving me some apple seeds", then he pulls out and tells me he loves me." Fluttershy said. "Whoa! Really?" Twilight replied. "Yeah and that's not the best news." "Then what is?" Twilight asked. "I'm getting married!" Fluttershy screamed. "Really?" Twilight said. "Yeah, I'm so happy!" Within an hour the others had been informed of the wedding. "Where do you wanna have the bachelorette party?" Twilight asked. "Oh oh how about Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie Pie asked." "Oh please, I know a place that'll make Sugar Cube Corner look like a class A shithole." Rainbow Dash said. "Where is it Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Las Pegasus, the most kickass place in all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash screamed. The six agreed that would the best place to hold the Bachelorette party. They then rushed to get their things and within an hour they were in Twilight's balloon on their way to Las Pegasus. "Can't this damn thing go any faster?" Rainbow said pissed by how slow the balloon was going. "Darling you can't force a balloon to go faster." Rarity said in a calming voice. "God you're stupid bitch." Rainbow muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Rarity asked. "I said I have an irritating itch." Rainbow replied. "Oh, sorry about that." Rarity said before turning around.

A few moments of silence passed before of question rose from Pinkie. "Hey guys what is Glaucoma?" "Isn't like some disease?" Fluttershy replied. "why do you ask?" "Well they say that if you have Glaucoma you can like smoke weed and it's totally legal." Pinkie stated. "But you don't have Glaucoma Pinkie." Twilight replied. "Ya, but I do like to smoke weed." Pinkie said lighting up a joint. "Ima purtty sure weeds illegal sugar cube." Applejack said lighting up a joint herself. "Weeds illegal, I thought it was just rude to smoke, like fingering yourself in a movie theater." Pinkie said. Everypony just face hoofed.

After a few hours of flying they approached Las Pegasus. A city in the middle of the desert, half on the ground half in the air. The city was filled with the towering buildings, huge casinos and bustling streets. Twilight landed the balloon near the "Celeastia's Palace" hotel and casino. The six hopped out of the balloon and began to walk toward the huge double doors of the hotel. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're actually here" Pinkie Pie as she bounced in front of the group and into the lobby. They walked past dozens of ponies as made their way to the front desk as Pinkie bounced over to desk. "Hello can we get a suite?" The employee wasn't listening to her but gazing at her breast as she bounced. "Hmmm…what?" What the hell are you doing you pervey bastard!" Rainbow Dash screamed. No, no I was just…" "Just wait, eye-balling my friend's tits, you know I wouldn't be surprised if you were wackin' it as she was walking up." "No, I was just.." "You know I might just have to tell your boss about this on-the-job wackin'. Rainbow screamed furiously. "Please don't, I'll lose my job and my wife" the desk manager balled.

"Fine then, we want the best damn villa you got!" Rainbow said. "Ok here just take it" the desk manager said handing her the key. "Oh, and by the way your boner is still showing, best take care of that" Rainbow said before walking back to the group. The six got into the elevator and went to the very top floor were they entered their amazing villa. "This room is Great" Twilight said. " Holy shit! They have a whole fridge full of booze." Applejack said already beginning to pound down a quart. "Hey you all, will you come out to the balcony, I have something to say." Fluttershy called from the balcony. The remaining ponies made their way toward the balcony." "Ut hmmmm, just wanted to say that over these past few years you have been like family to me.

I mean, I know that you fucked things up in the beginning but that doesn't really matter" Fluttershy said. A storm of cheers erupted from everypony. "I'd also like to say that once I get back to Ponyville I'm going to get so laid." Once again a storm of cheers erupted from everypony. "After that, chances are I'm gonna get knocked up and will be too busy raising a foal to hang out so I guess tonight is the gonna be our last great party." Fluttershy said. "And what party would be complete without cupcakes, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Pinkie said coming out of the villa, balancing a tray of cupcakes on her flank. Pinkie began to pass out the cupcakes, each having the ponies cutie marks designed with frosting.

"Alight darling, you all know we need some shots to go with these cupcakes." Rarity said handing out shots of tequila. "To Fluttershy, and her happy marriage" Twilight said with her shot glass of tequila held in the air, "Cheers!" "Cheers!" the others followed before downing their shots and tossing back their cupcakes. "Alright everypony, lets turn this fucking city upside down" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Yeah!" everypony yelled before leaving the villa and entering the elevator. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited" Fluttershy squeaked. "You should be." Pinkie said

**So that's Chapter One, surprisingly I had good time writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave your reviews, and I will try get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Once again I say, this is my first story and I hope that you get as much enjoyment out of it as I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So ya, this is chapter 2. I've enjoyed writing this and I hope it is enjoyed by all of you. I will try to add the next chapters as soon as possible. I apologize in advance for my horrible punctuation. I am open to any reviews, and once again, I own nothing.**

Clues.

"What are we gonna do?" Pinkie asked. "First of all, we have to find Rarity and Fluttershy." Twilight said walking toward her room to grab her bag. She entered the room and saw the extent of the damage. The bed was a wreck, covers thrown all over the room. Several holes had been made in the walls. She continued to search the room for her bag. She got on her knees and looked under the bed. "AHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed. "What the hell was that?" Rainbow Dash said entering the room. "Look," Twilight said in a terrified voice. She slowly pulled her hoof from underneath the bed. In her hoof lay a rubber object filled with a white creamy substance.

"Hehehe." Rainbow Dash began to snicker, somepony got laid." Twilight was still horrified. The thought of her virginity being taken by some unknown pony terrified her, and to make matters worse she couldn't remember anything. "What am I gonna do?" Twilight said pacing in circles around the room. "Relax sugar cube, it's okay." Applejack said. "Like hell it's okay," Twilight screamed, "what if I get pregnant or an STD or something like that. "Okay, well whoever your guest was, he used a condom, so quit your bitchin'." Rainbow Dash said annoyed by how badly Twilight was reacting. "Hey guys what's this?" Pinkie said walking out of the bathroom. In her hoof she held a blue jump suit. "That a fuckin' Wonderbolts suit" Rainbow said now holding the blue jumpsuit. All the ponies stood still and slowly looked at each other. "You don't think that I" Twilight said. "What, screwed a Wonderbolt?" Pinkie asked.

"All this aside we still need to find Rarity and Fluttershy" Applejack said. "She's right" Pinkie said starting to walk toward the door. They entered the elevator and pressed the lobby button. As they were going down, they were trying to recall the previous night's events. "Okay well we left around 10 o'clock so we need to find out what time we got in." Twilight said. As the elevator came to a landing they got out and walked toward the front desk. "Thank god we don't have to deal with that asshole of a desk manager." Rainbow said seeing the current desk manager. "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle, and my friends and I would like to know what time we checked back in." "Certainly" the desk manager said typing on a computer. "Alright you guys got in at six twenty-three this morning, but there were six of you" the desk manager finished. "Thank you very much." Twilight finished before rejoining her friends.

"Alright now let's go find" "There you are!" Twilight was cut off, she looked to her right at the source of the interruption. In her view stood a black pegasus stallion with a red mane and a comet for a cutie mark. "Hey do you have my jumpsuit I really need it" the stallion said in a rushed tone. "I'm sorry but who are you?" "I'm Red Dawn" the stallion said confused. "The Wonderbolt!" Dash shot up. "Ya, ummm Twilight how can you forget the Stallion that rocked your world." "Can I talk to you for like 10 minutes?" Twilight asked. "Sure" Red Dawn said walking over to a couch and sitting down. "So what do you wanna know? Red Dawn asked starring inquisitively at Twilight. "Well were did we meet?" Twilight asked. "At the Stallion Club" Red Dawn replied. "What is that some kind dance club" Twilight asked. "No it's were stallions go to get laid."

Back in Ponyville.

Big Macintosh approached the school house, as he walked through the schoolyard memories flashed back to him. He looked over to the slide where he received he lost his virginity. He entered through the door to see Cheerilee sitting at her desk correcting papers. "Ummm, Miss Cheerilee." "Oh Mr. Macintosh you here." Cheerilee said looking "Yeah you said there was a problem with Applebloom." Macintosh said. "No, there's not a problem with her." Cheerilee said getting up from her desk and walking toward Big Mac. As she walked past him she slowly and seductively grinded against his flank. "Miss Cheerilee what the hell are you doing." Big Mac said. Cheerilee leaned into Macintosh's ear and said "I want you in me." As much as he tried to fight it he couldn't stop it. He felt his erection grow, and his baser instincts took over as he pushed Cheerilee atop her desk. "Are sure you wanna do this?" Cheerille asked. "Only if you think you can handle it." Big Macintosh said.

As he positioned himself, he was sucked into a kiss. As their lips made contact he slowly entered his tongue into her mouth. As he entered her he could feel just how wet she was. He slowly moved in and out and Cheerilee began to moan. After he had got a steady rhythm going, Cheerilee's moans became louder. Outside Applebloom waited for her brother. "Good Gravy what is taking Macintosh so long?" Applebloom thought to herself. She had gotten tired of waiting and decided to go and get her big brother herself. She walked up the steps and walked in through the front door. During this time Big Mac was entering Cheerilee through her back door. "Miss Cheerilee I'm gonna…!" "Just let it out" Cheerilee said as Big Mac unloaded his seed in her backside. Big Mac fell out and onto the floor. "Miss Cheerilee, I'm a soon to be married man." "I understand" Cheerilee said returning to her desk. "Goodbye Miss Cheerilee," "Goodbye Mr. Macintosh. Macintosh stepped into the hall and saw Applebloom. "Hey Big Mac, am I in any trouble?" Applebloom asked. "Naw lil' sis, it was just a miscommunication." Big Macintosh said before walking out the door.

Back in Las Pegasus.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked terrified. "We'll it's like a strip club." Red Dawn said still weirded out by the fact that Twilight couldn't remember how they met. "Why were we at a stripclub?" " I have no idea, what had happened was me and a couple other Wonderbolts came in and your tan friend was doing some serious pole dancing." "Oh ok," Twilight said looking back at Applejack. "All my friends went over and started putting bits in her hat, but I stayed behind because a purple unicorn started grinding right against me." Red Dawn said. "After that you pulled me into side room and began sucking me off. We probably would have done in there but something happened." "What happened," Twilight said truly embarrassed about her behavior. "Well a gunshot range out, after that I remember all of you and me getting into your balloon and flying to the hospital because one of your friends got shot." Red Dawn said.

"Oh my god, who got shot, are they alright?" Twilight asked panicking. Red Dawn said "I don't remember, but when I woke up I was in your room and I'm pretty sure I left my flight suit in your suite, do you have?" Twilight picked up the blue jumpsuit and handed it to Red Dawn. "Thanks so much" he said before landing a kiss on Twilight. Red Dawn then galloped off to find the other Wonderbolts. "What do we do now." Pinkie asked. "I think we should go to the hospital ta much sure everythings okay." Applejack said. The four made their way to the landing pad where their balloon was. Rainbow Dash was the first to enter the balloon. "Guys come quick it's Rarity." The others quickly galloped up the balloon. Inside was Rarity, she was sprawled over the floor with makeshift bandage on the ear. Twilight noticed that she too had cocaine on her snout.

"Rarity are you alright?" Twilight asked. Rarity slowly came to. "Darlings where am I." Rarity said. "We're in Las Pegasus." Rainbow Dash said. "Rarity, listen to my carefully, do you remember anything from last night?" Twilight asked. "Why do you ask?" Rarity said. "Because we can't find Fluttershy." "After the Stallion Club, I can't remember anything else, I only remember that because I got shot." Rarity finished. "Then that where we have to go, come on everypony." Pinkie Pie said already in the balloon. The other got in and immediately took off. "Hey, just a question, do any of you know the way to the stallion club?" Rainbow Dash asked. Everypony looked at each other and yelled " FFFUUUCCCKKKK!"

**Yes, chapter 2 done. I had a better time writing this one than the first. Mostly because I got to introduce an original character. I also enjoyed writing the segment about Macintosh and Cheerilee. I will try to keep updating the story as quickly as I possibly can, I'm having trouble getting to a computer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for chapters I complete in the future. Remember I am open to any reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes Chapter 3, this whole fan-fic thing has gone a lot better than I expected. The ideas come easy and they are easily written. Thank you to everyone that has read the story and a special thank you to NecromancerX69 for the awesome review. I still would like to see more though. But enough of that lets continue to the story. I own nothing. By the way this chapter will focus on Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.**

Family.

"God Damnit!" Twilight yelled. "How the hell are we gonna find it then?" Rainbow Dash asked. "How the fuck should I know?" Twilight angrily replied. "Darlings," Everypony turned to look at Rarity. "Don't mean to bother you, but I really need something done about my ear," she said while pointing to hear still bleeding ear. "We needa take her to a hospital." Applejack said. "I thought Red Dawn said we already said we went there." Twilight said. "We did," Rarity said in a more furious voice, "but you stupid bitches left me in the balloon! "Oh sorry about that, I think we should be able to find it easier to find.

"What if Fluttershy tried to call someone?" "Pinkie said with a little more optimism. "I'm pretty sure she would have tried to call us" Twilight said. "We should at least try." "Ok fine." Pinkie pulled out her cell phone. "Wait, who should we call?" "Maybe Big Macintosh" Rarity said. "No he'd go batshit crazy!" Applejack said wailing her hooves around. "Oh oh oh what about Mr. and Mrs. Cake, their great at keeping secrets," Pinkie said." "Good idea, call em' up Pinkie," Applejack said. Pinkie pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Cake's home number.

Back in Ponyville.

"Oh my god, Harder Harder!, Come on honey, fuck me like you mean it!" Mrs. Cake screamed. During this time Mr. Cake was slamming his wife against their bed. He continually pounded her shaking the entire bed. "Honey I'm gonna ….." Mrs. Cake let out one more scream. Mr. Cake then let out a long groan before falling to his wife's side. "That was amazing" Mrs. Cake said nuzzling against her husband. There was a ringing from their telephone on the bedside table. Mr. Cake had reached over to answer the phone. "Hello, oh hi Pinkie Pie" he said while massaging his wife's right breast. "Listen, if Fluttershy calls anyone in Ponyville call us and tell us." Pinkie Pie said hanging up the phone. "That was weird." "What did Pinkie Pie have to say?" Mrs. Cake asked. "Oh see just wanted us to let her know if we heard from Fluttershy." "Oh, ok" Mrs. Cake said "Now where were we?" she said as she pulled her husband back on her.

In the Everfree Forest.

Big Macintosh walked through the Everfree Forest. He was looking for the perfect spot for the new house that he would build for Fluttershy and himself. He knew that she would like to be close to nature. While walked around through the woods he came across a dingy trailer. As he approached it he called out. "Hello is anypony in there. "Who approaches the home of the great and powerful Trixie?" a voice from the inside boomed. "Just me" Macintosh replied. "The great and powerful Trixie demands that you leave at once!" Trixie said walking out of her home. "Wait I'm lookin' for a space to build a home me and my wife." "Well as it just so happens the great and powerful Trixie owns this whole area that would be perfect for a home." Trixie said looking quite pleased with herself. "Alright is it for sale?" "For a price, At the moment Trixie is finically stable, but is in lack of other things, come into my trailer and we'll settle on a price." Trixie said walking back into her trailer. Big Mac slowly made his way into her home.

"Alright Miss Trixie, what kinda price do you wanna settle on," Macintosh said looking around the room. "Trixie what the hell are you doin'." "Finalizing a sale." Trixie said. She was sitting on her bed, opening her legs to expose her glistening wet marehood. "Do want the land or not?" Trixie asked. "Ya, but not this way." He turned to walk out but he was suddenly stopped. He felt his erection grow as he was turned around. He looked at Trixie to see her horn glowing, he suddenly realized what was happening. He tried to resist but she was to powerful. He was pulled into her and then bounced atop her. He realized that he would have to wait till she was done having her way with him. After 20 minutes she had gotten tired of her boy toy and released him. "That was awesome," Trixie said handing the deed to Big Mac. "Pleasure doin' business wit' cha" Machintosh said before punching her right in the face. "Crazy Bitch!" he said as he walked out of the trailer. Once out, he unlocked the brake and pushed the trailer away. He looked at his newly acquired land. He would have to start building if he wanted to surprise Fluttershy with the house by the time of their wedding.

Back in Las Pegasus.

"Now that that's over, let's find that hospital" Twilight said. After a few minutes of flying they found the Las Pegasus hospital. Twilight brought the balloon done onto the hospital landing pad. "Alright let's get Rarity to the operating room" Pinkie said opening the door for the bleeding unicorn. After being called back into the operating room Rarity sat atop medical bed, while the other sat in chairs. The doctor entered the room, he was aged Unicorn with a sliver coat, white mane and a stethoscope for cutie mark. "Alright what happened here?" the doctor said looking over Rarity's medical chart. "Our friend was shot in the ear" Pinkie said. "Oh I remember you, are you having any problems?" the doctor asked. "What are you talking about? Pinkie replied. "Well I mean your insemination." "What's an insemi….mation?" It's were someone artificially makes pregnant." Twilight said forgetting the context in which she used it. "What" Pinkie screamed. "Last night you came in here, and you told me that you wanted me to impregnate you. So I artificial inseminated you.

Pinkie stood up with a tear in her eye. She didn't know whether to panic or say nothing, Pinkie than bolted out of the room and down the hall. "You go catch up with her and I'll finish up here Rarity said as the doctor stitched her ear. The others ran down the hall when they heard a slight cry coming from a bathroom. They slowly walked in to see Pinkie crying her eyes out and talking to herself. "Pinkie are you okay?" Twilight asked. "What I am I gonna do Twi?" Pinkie said still moaning, "I don't know how to be a mother, my foal doesn't deserve to be born to a filly like me, a filly who has no idea how to take care of it." The poof in her mane had suddenly fell straight. "Don't worry sugar cube we'll help ya" Applejack said. "No, I can't ask for that," Pinkie said. "Who would want me? I'm a lesbian with a foal on the way."

"I would!" Rainbow Dash said walking toward Pinkie. "I've been thinking about this morning" Rainbow said starring into Pinkie's eyes. "I have too, and I think I know why we did it." "Why?" Rainbow Dash replied back. "Because, how else were we gonna start a family?" "Is that what we're going to be, a family." "I was hoping so." Pinkie said back. "Then that's just what we'll be, A family." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh Rainbow Dash thank you" Pinkie said running up and hugging Rainbow Dash. "You're welcome" Rainbow replied. She rubbed Pinkie's belly where she knew their foal was developing. "That was beautiful." Rarity said. Everypony looked back to see her. "Don't mean to be a cock blocker but we need to get to the Stallion club." Twilight said. "Yur right" Applejack said getting up and walking toward the door. "Would you we mind if me and Pinkie stay here for a minute?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sure" Twilight said. Pinkie giggled as Rainbow pulled her into a stall. As they stood outside the bathroom, they could hear their squeals and giggles coming from them. " As weird as it sounds, those two were made for each other

**Bitchin' chapter three done. I know this chapter is a lot different than the other chapters, mostly because it focuses on the relationship between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I purposely wrote this chapter this because I wanted to further the detail rather than just advance the story. Sometimes It is better to focus on detail rather than just develop plot. And just so you know the next chapter will advance the plot. Thank you for reading this story, and watch out for the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, I tried to get this out sooner but I've had to restart several times. I'm going to progress the story this chapter instead of dragging on details so no need for worry. I am thinking about starting a new project but because I am really enjoying the story, I'm going to finish it before starting a new story. I thank those who wrote reviews and those who enjoy the story. I own nothing, so lets get onto the story.**

Stallion Club.

The five walked back to the landing pad on the roof of the hospital. As they walked back Twilight looked back to see that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were in total trances with each other. "I love you so, so, so, so, so, so much!" Pinkie said. "I do too," Rainbow Dash replied. The five loaded into balloon. "I still don't know how were gonna find'a Stallion Club." "Don't worry, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." Twilight said as her horn light up and before them appeared a piece of parchment. "What's that?" Rarity said. "It is a map to the Stallion Club." "Really." "Yep and the Stallion Club is right here." She said pointing to a dot on the map. "Alright lets find that strip club." Pinkie said, pointing the way as they lifted off.

After flying through though the buildings of Las Pegasus, they came to a good sized building. From the outside they could hear loud music. They also saw some of the Stallion Club's cliental entering and leaving. It consisted of business men and frat boys. "This is the place," Twilight said looking up the building. In big green neon lights read Stallion Club, as well as a neon stallion screwing a neon mare. "What's the plan?" Rainbow Dash said as they entered the Club. "We go in and look for Fluttershy." Twilight said as they entered the club. The inside scene was chaotic. Mares were pole dancing while crowds of stallions watched and threw bits to them. Several workers were giving lap dances all the while a continuous stream of music was blaring from the speakers. They started making their way through the crowds as they approached a crowd of well dressed stallions. "Oh my god, I need to get out of here!" Rarity said as she began to make her way back to the door. "Whoa, what's your hurry sugar cube?" Applejack said as she grabbed Rarity's mane.

"You see the white unicorn over there, the one with the red mane?" "Ya." "Six years ago, I decided to take my fashion business to Las Pegasus. Unfortunately it didn't go so well, so to stay in funds, I had to degrade myself, and I became a stripper here." Rarity said almost crying. "That's so sad." Pinkie said. "That unicorn over there, his name is Baron and he is a high roller, during my employment he took a particular interest in me. One day, I was giving him a private dance and he pushed me to the ground and had his way with me. I yelled for help but as it turns out I was basically rented out to him and no one said anything while he raped me." Nopony said anything for they didn't know what to say. "I returned to Ponyville soon after that and nine months later, I gave birth to Sweetie Belle." The other four gasped, Pinkie even started to tear up. "Do you remember him from last night?" Twilight asked. "I think it was either him or one of his men that shot me." "We've got to call the police," Twilight said reaching into her bag to get her phone. Using her hoof she searched the bag and pulled out what she thought was her cell phone. "Whoa how did you get that?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight held in her hoof a small pistol. "I think that will be a little better than the police." Pinkie said. "Please be careful Twilight, Baron is very dangerous." Rarity said as Twilight walked toward the crowd.

Baron had finished his conversation as Twilight walked up to him. "And what can I do for you, love?" Baron said in a calm British accent. "You can tell me where to find my friend." Twilight said cocking the gun and putting it in Baron's face. "Oh yes, your Rarity's friend, did she tell you I put a baby in her?"Baron said to Twilight. Twilight was furious, she wanted desperately wanted to pull the trigger and end his life. "By the way did I kill her?" Baron asked. "No she's fine." Twilight said gritting her teeth. "Damn, gotta cut down on the Scotch." Baron said almost laughing. Another stallion came behind Twilight and pulled her gun out of her hand. "Ah thank you Mongol, right on time." "Mongol was an egg white unicorn with a matching mane. He took the pistol and aimed it at Baron. "Mongol what the hell are you doing?" Baron said chuckling but terrified.

"I can't do this anymore," Mongol said "You've always been my partner," Baron replied. "We can't do this to mares anymore, and I'm going to avenge them for all the misery you've caused them." Mongol said back. "Misery loves company and besides, you raped just as many mares, you're no better than me." Baron screamed furiously. "Yes we're both evil, and from one evil stallion to another I'll see you in hell." Baron said lining up his sights. "Wait this can, "Boom!" Mongol pulled the trigger, splattering Baron's brain all over the wall. Everyone had heard the shot and began to run out screaming.

I'm sorry for all the pain He caused to your friend, and about your other friend she isn't here." Mongol said handing the gun back to Twilight. "Take this you need it, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. But I know someone who might be able to help you." Mongol levitated a picture of white earth pony with a green mane. This is Doobie, he's an old friend of mine and he works out of room 23 on the 17 floor of the Celestia's Palace hotel. Twilight could hear police sirens in the distance. "You and your friends have to leave now." Mongol said. "Will we ever see you again?" Twilight asked. "Not in this lifetime, perhaps in the next." Mongols said, by the way I put the gun in your bag." "Goodbye, thank you for everything." Twilight said as she ran back to her balloon, her friends were already waiting for her. "Take her off the ground we gotta go now!" Twilight screamed as she jumped into the balloon. "Where do we now?" Rarity asked. "Back to the hotel, we have to talk to Doobie," Twilight said. "Who's that?" Pinkie asked. "The hell if I know." Twilight said.

Back in the Stallion Club.

"Come out with your hands up you're surrounded!" An office yelled through a megaphone into the Stallion Club. Mongol stood over the body of Baron. "I guess you were right old friend." Around the room there was C4 strapped to the walls. Baron pulled out the detonator and armed it. "Misery loves company." He pressed the button its let out several beeps before the explosion leveled the building.

**Hot damn Chapter 4 completed, the next chapter may not be out for a while as I now own Modern Warfare 3, so that's gonna be an issue. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Till then peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably the stupidest thing you've ever heard but I wanted to write this story even though I now own Modern Warfare 3. Ya of course it is like the greatest game ever, but until I get Live I'm going to continually update the story. I know the last chapter was kinda dark but I promise to add some comic relief in this next chapter. I can honestly say that the story is nearing its end, so expect that within the next one or two chapters All the same It was fun. There was another thing on my mind, People writing fan-fic about the fan-fic Cupcakes. While you may want to write your own spin on the story, I get that, but seriously the idea has been run into the ground, so just keep that in mind if you're planning to do so. But enough of my bull-shitting lets get onto the story.**

Friends in high places.

"What the hell was that?" Rarity yelled feeling the explosion from the Stallion Club. Only Twilight knew of Mongol and of the choice he made. "We need to get back to the hotel and talk to Doobie." Twilight said turning the balloon in the direction of the hotel. "How do you know this?" Asked Pinkie. "A friend told me, lets just leave it at that. "Twilight said looking away from her friends. After a few minutes of flying the five reached the landing pad of the Celestia's Palace hotel. "First we need some information about the room Doobie's in." Twilight said walking toward the desk. "Oh no, that asshole is back." Rainbow said looking to the desk at the desk manager that eye-banged Pinkie. "We no choice we have to talk to him." Pinkie said walking up to him.

"Hello sir," Pinkie said nervously as she walked up the desk. "Well, well, well look who's back." The desk manager said seductively. "Please, I just need some information on a guest." Pinkie said. "Well as it turns out my wife is on her period so as you imagine I haven't seen a lot of action lately." The Desk manager said. "Please anything but that." Pinkie begged. "Fine just let me cop a feel on those boobies and you can have all information you want." The desk manager said with a half smile on his face. Pinkie sighed and thought to herself. "Doing it for Fluttershy, Doing it for Fluttershy. She took a deep breath cupped her breast together. The desk man eagerly grabbed them with his hooves. Pinkie tried not to think about for she received no pleasure from it and was rather disgusted by it. She tried to think of happy thoughts. She thought of Dash and the foal that they would raise together. She was suddenly snapped out of her thought, When she felt one of his hooves sliding down her chest and onto her Marehood.

She pushed him away from her and pulled the pistol on him. "You know what, you're a total dick and I will have nothing to do with dicks, and with this gun I could easily take yours off." Pinkie yelled. "Ok came down," the desk man said typing in some information into his computer. "Okay here you go," he said printing off the directions to the room. "Pinkie glared at him as she walked back to her friends. The desk man picked up a bottle of hand soap of his desk and walked off to the bathroom, he still had the image of Pinkie's breast in mind and while wasn't still touching them, he could use the thought of them for something else. "The five walked into the elevator. "Alright room 23, 17th floor, that's where we're gonna find Doobie." Twilight said. As the door opened they walked into the hall. "I wonder if our foal is gonna be a Pegasus." Rainbow said to Pinkie. "Oh I forgot to ask the doctor that. Pinkie said back "I guess we'll have to wait and see" She said with a giggle. "I don't think I've ever seen them this happy." Twilight thought to herself. As they approached the 23 room, the five noticed an odd smell that appeared to be wafting from underneath the door of the room.

Pinkie and Applejack knew the smell immediately. "Uh girls, somepony's smokin' weed in ther." Applejack said. Twilight cautiously approached the door. "Um Doobie?" Twilight asked. From the inside they heard voices talking. "Shit what do we do." One voice said. "I don't know open a window." Another said. "We're looking for Fluttershy. "Twilight asked. After that they heard the door unlock. A white pony with a green mane wearing bathrobe a stood in the doorway. He looked much like the picture Mongol gave Twilight. "I'm Doobie," the white pony said. "I think I know where your friend is, do you wanna come inside?" Doobie said gesturing them inside. Inside were two love cushions and a small futon. "Baby these are those pony that partied with us this morning." On the bed laid a sea foam mare with a red main, she too was wearing a bath robe. Twilight knew they had just finish having sex. "Hey," she said in a slow soft voice. It was also obviously that she was high. She up and put on some glasses, and walked toward them. "This is my old lady, Mary Jane. "Wow you're really pretty" Mary Jane said starring at Twilight.

"Um.. Doobie do you know something about our friend?" "Yeah Fluttershy was it, she was with us this morning but I don't remember where she is now." Doobie said. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity all sank as they realized that this was another dead end. "Wait I know what we can do." Mary Jane said. "What is it I'm willing to try anything?" Well to discover memories, some native buffalo would get stoned and truth would come flying back to them. "Fuck it, lets' try it." Twilight said lighting up a joint. Doobie started passing them around. Pinkie was about to light up when Rainbow Dash stopped her. "Come on, Pinkie think of our foal." Rainbow said. "Dashie need to find Fluttershy, If this will lead us to her we have to try it. "Okay but please be careful" Dash said as she handed her joint back to her. Once Pinkie started smoking she felt nothing but inside her womb it was a different story. To her unborn foal, the womb was now a multi-colored wall with geometric figure bouncing around it. After an hour of constant, drug induced thinking, memories of the previous night began to flash back to them. Twilight saw memories from the Stallion Club. Through her eyes she saw just how badly she behaved when she was with Red Dawn. She was grinding against him to an insane extent, and took him to the back room and began to suck him off. Seeing the memory, she also saw how mannered Red Dawn was. He didn't ask her to do anything and asked her if she was okay with what she was doing. Even though she had only just met him and how they met was in question she still felt feelings toward the wonderbolt.

Applejack also saw herself at the Stallion Club. She saw through her eyes at the dozens of stallions cheering and throwing bits to her. She had counted bits she made and she had collected over 5,000 in bits. She would use that money to send Applebloom to college. She felt so happy knowing that her sister would be the first in the Apple family to go to college and that filled her with joy.

Rainbow Dash's memory took place in the hotel. She was eyeing Pinkie's flank as she walked toward the bed. Pinkie had laid down and Rainbow Dash laid next to Pinkie and wrapped her legs around her. Pinkie put her face to Dash's chest before drifting off. Rainbow knew that her and Pinkie were meant to be together.

Pinkie's Flashback was back on the balcony. She remembered putting something in the cupcakes. Something called party drugs. She then realized everything was her fault. She was the reason no one could remember anything, her fault Rarity was shot, and it was her fault that Fluttershy was missing. The only relief she felt in all of this was the fact that all this had brought her and Rainbow Dash together.

Rarity's flashback was perhaps the most useful. She saw them in the Casino portion of the building. They were on a winning streak when one hand blew it all. After that they left to return to their room. But during the walk back she noticed that Fluttershy was not with them she also saw the time during this. It was at 5:34, in six hours the others would wake up in their room but before that She, Red Dawn and Twilight went to the balloon do cocaine. But she would stay in the balloon while Twilight and Red Dawn returned to the room.

Several hours later they all woke up from their high. "That was weird, does anyone have any information they'd like to share?" Twilight asked

**Alright that wraps up this chapter. I'm kidda sad the story is near its end. But what are you gonna do. Seriously though there will be one more chapter before the seventh and final chapter. Thank you for all the support and reviews. Till next time peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back; this story has really surprised me with how well it turned out. I am almost saddened to say that the chapter after this one will be the last one. It will probably be out by this weekend. I am amazed by all the positive reviews I got on the story so far. I also have something to say that might amaze the bronies that read this story. I have actually never seen an episode off My Little Pony, that might amaze a lot of readers but it's true. Now that I have that off my chest, lets continue on to " The Hanygover". Oh and by the way I don't own a thing.**

Jackpot.

Everypony was starting to get over their high. "Alright now that that's over with did anypony learn anything that's useful?" Twilight asked. "I did." Rarity said. "What is it?" "A timeline, I think I know where Fluttershy is." "Really, where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The Casino," Rarity said back." "Then that's where we have to go." Twilight said getting up and walking toward the door, "Thank you for the weed." Twilight said to Doobie and Mary Jane. "You are very welcome, we won't even charge you." Doobie said back. "Hugs!" Mary Jane said getting up and walking up to Twilight. As she reared up to hug Twilight, her bath rode fell off. Twilight couldn't help but feel awkward as she felt her body against hers. Rainbow Dash began to snicker as she saw the sight unfold in front of her. Pinkie didn't say a thing during the whole ordeal. She was terrified over the fact that she had been the reason that all of this had happened to her and her friends. "Whtt if I say something, what if they don't wanna be my friend anymore." Pinkie thought to herself. Her heart suddenly sank. "What if Rainbow Dash wants to leave me." After the thought she was holding back tears.

As they all walked out the door, Rainbow Dash looked back to see Pinkie was almost crying. "Oh my god Pinkie, what's wrong? She asked concerned. "Guys, I need to tell you all something. Pinkie said. "What is it sugar cube," Applejack asked. Pinkie took a deep breath and said "I know why we can't remember anything from last night." Twilight had suddenly become somewhat firm. "Why is that Pinkie?" "Because last night I put a party drug called Roofline in our cupcakes," Pinkie said bursting out into tears. "How could you Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, "Because of you Fluttershy could be hurt, in jail, being raped, or even dead. "I don't know if I could live with someone who's that irresponsible." Pinkie said nothing, she slowly reached into her bag. "Whatcha gettin' Pinkie?" Applejack asked. Pinkie's hoof came out of the bag. In her hoof was the pistol, she took it and put it to her head. "Pinkie put the fucking gun down!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "Why, if I give birth to this foal, I'll probably end up killing it or something." Pinkie said crying. "Please I love you and I take back what I said. I love everything about you and I can't live without you" Rainbow Dash said fearing that at any moment Pinkie would pull the trigger and end her life as well as the life of her foal. "Please," Pinkie dropped the gun and ran into the arms of Rainbow Dash. "Please forgive me," Pinkie said hyper venting. "I forgive you Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said as she continued to hold Pinkie.

Twilight rushed to pick up the gun and put it in her bag. "I'm so sorry for scaring everypony." Pinkie Pie said. "It's alright, sorry for reacting the way I did." Rainbow Dash said. "I don't think Fluttershy is in any trouble of that magnitude." Rarity said we still need to check the casino. "Alright that's where we need to go now," Twilight said already walking toward the elevator. The others quickly followed her. As they rode down to the lobby, Applejack asked a question. "whats yer plan Twi?" Well we should ask the management if they've seen Fluttershy and if that doesn't work we have to call Big Macintosh." "No way, you don't know em' like I do, If we told him I don't know what he'd do." Applejack said. "Come he needs to know that way he can postpone the wedding and maybe even come out here and help us look." Twilight said trying to reason with her. "Okay fine," Applejack said looking away from the rest of her friends. As they entered the lobby the walked into the hall that separated the casino from the hotel, they saw just how big the casino was. The room was almost a square quarter-mile of slots card tables and restaurants. In the center of it all was the center desk. Twilight walked up to the desk and spoke to the operator. "Hello, we were last night and we lost our friend," Twilight said. "We haven't had any reports of missing ponies, sorry." The desk manager said. Twilight held her head down as she returned to her friends. "She isn't here," Twilight said pulling out her cell phone. She dialed in Big Macintosh's number and called.

Back in the Everfree Forest.

Big Macintosh had completed a major portion of the cabin he was building for Fluttershy and himself. "He had been thinking about all the choices he had made in the past few days. During this stint, he had screwed Cheerilee and Trixie. He had been unfaithful. He was worried, he had known Cheerilee for quite some time and he was pretty certain that she would keep her mouth shut. It was Trixie that scarred him, he knew she wasn't the friendly type and she wouldn't hesitate to ruin his life after what he did to her. He knew now that he was married he couldn't be so weak in the decisions he made.

He had just split another log when his cell phone started to ring. He answered it, "Hello," "Big Mac, it's Twilight." "Oh miss Twilight what can I do you for?" "Listen Big Mac." Twilight had trouble saying the rest. "There's not going to be a wedding." "What id' you just say."Macintosh said panicking. "Well we," "Twilight, come here," Twilight was cut off by Pinkie calling her over to the group. As she went back, she dropped the call. "What is it?" "We found Fluttershy!" Pinkie said pointing under a table. Sure enough was the yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. The other gathered around her "Come on Fluttershy, wake up we're getting you out of here." Twilight said. "The hell you are," A voice called out to them. In front of them stood a blue stallion with a white mane and a die for a cutie mark. To his sides were two bodyguards , each carrying a gun. I won that little whore in a game last night and I don't intend on giving away my winnings for free, but I'd gladly sell her back to you if pay me 34,000 bits. "Well um mister, oh wait what's your name again?" Twilight asked the stallion." "Black Jack," he replied to them. "I've got a better idea." A voice called from behind them.

Red Dawn walked in front of them. "What would that be?" Black Jack said. "One hoof filet, If I win I take back Fluttershy, if you win you can have this," He said as he raised his leg to reveal a gold horseshoe. "Fine," Black Jack said as he sat at a table with Red Dawn. The two pulled out knives and began to stab the table between and around their hooves. After two minutes, Red Dawn began to pick up speed. Black Jack tried to keep pace but made a mistake and stabbed his hoof, going all the way through and pinning it to the table. "AAAAHHHHHHH" Black Jack let out a scream and said "Shoot this bastard." His bodyguards let out screams as they fell to the floor. Twilight looked to the side to see Mongol standing there holding a pistol." She hugged him, "Mongol how did you get out?" she asked. "Simple I'm a unicorn," he said to her. Red Dawn had lifted up Fluttershy. "What is that gold horseshoe for?" Twilight asked. "Really," he said confused. He lifted up her horseshoe and to her surprise she too had one. "They're wedding shoes and if you don't remember we got married last night at the Stallion Club, and Mongol was the one who married us." Red Dawn said. Twilight was speechless. "Sugar Cube, I know this might not be the best time but we gotta get the bride back to Ponyville fer her weddin'." Applejack said. As they all began to walk away, Black Jack called for them. "You can't just leave me here." He said still stuck to the table. "Yer right, let me help ya." AppleJack said as she applebucked him off the table and into the wall.

**Woohoo Chapter six completed. I guess this is the last update before the epic conclusion. Keep your eyes out for it as it will be posted this week. Till that time peace. Oh yeah and write a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is the end, and while it's been fun. I gotta wrap up the story. I will be working on other projects but for now I have to wrap up the story. I am very thankful for the awesome reviews and positive support, for my first fan-fic, it was pretty fun. I am still looking for more reviews on the final chapter. Why I started the story I might never know but I'm very glad that I did. After this experience I'm defiantly going to keep writing. For the last time I don't own a god damn thing. And now onto the stunning conclusion of "The Hayngover."**

The Final Ending.

"Fluttershy , wake up." Twilight said calmly, trying to be as subtle as possible. "Where am I?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around to see her friends all standing around her. "We're in Las Pegasus." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh my I'm getting married today and theirs no way we could make it back in time." Fluttershy shy said almost with tears in her eyes. "Easy ther Sugar cube we can still make it as long as we leave right now." Applejack said already walking toward the balloon. "Alright lets." Fluttershy said. Pinkie and Rarity had to help her up as the roofies hadn't yep passed through her system yet. Twilight had taken Red Dawn aside. "So what gonna happen with us?" Red Dawn asked with a look of sadness in his eyes. " I don't know, I mean I was totally wasted last night, and." "Yep and of course that's supposed to fix everything, right?" Red Dawn said cutting her off. " That's not it at, I honestly think I want to be with you." Twilight said back. "Really, your telling the truth?" Red Dawn said with some hope coming back to him." "Yes, I would really appreciate if you would come back to Ponyville with me." Twilight said. Red Dawn ran up to her and locked her in a kiss that went on for at least two minutes. "Sorry to be a cock-blocker but we gotta get the hell out of here. Rainbow Dash said

Back in Ponyville.

Big Mac took up a step back and eyed the house that he and Fluttershy would live in. He had worked through the night and completed it. He had laid down again the log and looked at his watch it was almost 3:30, it was only 2 hours before the wedding was supposed to take place. Big Mac was starting to worry after what Twilight said; he himself was actually starting to doubt that the wedding was going to take place. He decided that he had waited long enough he was going to have to call. He pulled out his cell phone a dialed Twilight's number. He had waited for an answer. After seven rings the message information played. He left his message "Hello Miss Twilight, I just wanna know wheres you and Fluttershy had gotten off ta?" After hanging up he waited for a few minutes to see if she would call back. After ten minutes he had decided he had to get ready on the off-chance they made it back in time for the wedding. He had enter the house and took a shower then got into his tux. "I sure hope they make it back in time." He thought to himself.

In the Balloon.

Twilight laid by her new husband. She had grown quite fond of the idea of being married and she and Red Dawn were already making plans of moving in with each other. In another corner of the balloon Fluttershy was vomiting profusely over the side of the balloon. She was feeling like shit. This was the first time she had done drugs, plus she was feeling extremely nervous over the fact that her wedding was less than 2 hours away. "Um don't mean to be a backseat driver but I'm sure if we don't hurry, I'm pretty sure that we are going to be late for my wedding." Fluttershy said very quietly. "Don't worry I have an idea." Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie tied a rope around her. Moments later she hopped out of the balloon and began to fly, pulling the balloon behind her. The balloon to make an obvious increase in speed. "I have to help too." Red Dawn said tying a rope around and jumping out of the balloon and joining Rainbow Dash as she pulled the balloon. They were making good time as they neared the Everfree Forest. "I'm pretty we're gonna make it. Twilight said looking back at Fluttershy. "Oh shit, we're not even ready!" Twilight said as she lifted up Fluttershy's bag and pulled out a white dress that resembled Fluttershy's dress from the Gala. They all had to help her put on the dress as Fluttershy was still stoned. The others put on their dresses, Read Dawn put on his jump suit as he had nothing else to wear.

In the chapel.

Big Macintosh looked out the door into the pews. There was at least two-hundred ponies and stallions sitting there. He looked in the back pews and couldn't believe what he saw. Sitting in the back was the Alicorn sisters; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Oh shit!" he thought to himself. The wedding was due to start in 10 minutes and Fluttershy still wasn't here. He pulled a flask out of his breast pocket and began to pound it down. He was seriously considering postponing the wedding.

Outside the chapel. 

"Set ur down ther," Applejack said. Twilight lowered the balloon right next to the church. They all got out of the balloon; Twilight used her magic to levitate Fluttershy out of the balloon into her and Applejack's hooves. They carried her into the back room of the chapel. Big Macintosh was drowning his misery when he looked to see Twilight and Applejack carrying in Fluttershy followed by the others. "Where the hell ya bin?" Big Mac screamed as Fluttershy was handed to him. "Long story," Twilight said. Big Mac carried Fluttershy into the alter. As the others followed them into the alter, Red Dawn snuck up behind Twilight and stood her up on her hind legs and pushed her into the wall and began to slowly thrust. "Wait, wait not here," She said, "hmmm?" he said back to her. "I mean were in a church and there's like two-hundred ponies right outside that door," Twilight said back to him. "Okay, I guess can wait," he said. As she walked into the alter, he watch her flank as it swayed back and forth. Several erotic thoughts popped into his head as he walked followed her into the next room. Sometime while where exchanging vows, Fluttershy had regained total control of her body guess in time to kiss Big Mac and seal the deal. As they were exiting the chapel, several ponies stopped to wish them good luck in their marriage. One pony was Cheerilee, as soon as Big Mac saw her he couldn't help but blush. "Good Luck," she said as she hugged them both. As soon as they were outside they both made a full gallop for the Everfree Forest. "

Inside the Everfree Forest. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Fluttershy said as Big Mac covered her eyes. "Alright open yer eyes." He said removing his hands. "Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said seeing the new house for the first time. "I built it just for you," Big Macintosh said. "Umm where is the bedroom?" "Right this way," he said as he led his new wife though their home. He stopped and opened a door, inside was a well furnished room complete with a king sized bed. As Flutteshy walked in she slowly slipped out of her wedding dress, Big Mac did the same. Fluttershy spread herself over the bed and gestured Big Mac to come to her. Big Mac very quickly made his way over to the bed and got on as well. He moved in and positioned himself over Fluttershy. He was about to enter himself, when Fluttershy sat up and said, "Big Mac before we do this I need to know something.' "Anything." Big Macintosh said. "Did you have sex with Cheerilee?" Fluttershy asked. Big Macintosh said nothing, he was panicking, he thought he had ruined his wedding before it even began. "Yes, how did ya find out?" "I saw how you reacted when you saw her at the wedding." Fluttershy said. "I can understand if ya wanna get divorced." He said looking down. "No, I don't feel betrayed, if anything I feel even, if anything." "Whatha mean?" Macintosh said curiously. "Well remember when Braeburn came into town?" Fluttershy said looking away. Really, y'all did with ma cousin?" Big Mac said in disbelief. "Several times actually," She said feeling a little guilty. "You know what that's alright." Big Mac said back to her. "I love you," She said back to him. He had crawled back onto her and repositioned himself "Macintosh do me a favor." "What would that be Fluttershy." Big Macintosh asked. "Put a foal in me." She almost screamed. "That I can do," Macintosh said as he thrusted himself into her. He began to slam her faster and faster and she let out several squeals. They were both in pure ecstasy. Big Macintosh had been banging Fluttershy for almost 20 minutes strait. "Baby, im'a gonna cum!," He screamed. "Please Big Mac, fill me with your seed!" Fluttershy screamed back. At that very moment Big Macintosh unloaded his full load into Fluttershy's birth canal. "That was amazing, for the record you're ten times better than you cousin." Fluttershy said cuddling even closer to Big Macintosh. "EYYYYUUPPP."

At Sugarcube corner, the scene wasn't much different. "Don't worry honey, I'll be back up there in a minute," Mr. Cake said as he walked down into the basement. "Pinkie, not here the Cakes are gonna here us," Rainbow Dash whispered. "Come on Dashie, where's your spirit." Pinkie said trying to persuade Rainbow Dash onto the spare bed the Cakes kept in the basement. "Okay fine," Rainbow said getting on the bed, Pinkie soon followed her. "Where do I keep those extra trays at?" Mr. Cake said to himself as he searched the basement. He pulled back an old curtain, just in time to see an strange sight. Pinkie was making out with Rainbow while they fingered each other. As soon as Pinkie saw Mr. Cake , she got up and said "Oh, hi Mr. Cake I think I forgot to tell you but, me and Rainbow Dash are together now and I'm gonna have our foal." Pinkie said very quickly. "Umm, Okay," Mr. Cake said as slowly walked up stairs, Unclear of what he just saw.

In Twilight's house, she and Red Dawn slowly made their way up to Twilight's room as not to wake Spike. Once inside, Red Dawn wasted no time stripping Twilight of her dress. He pushed her to her bed and mounted her at once. He started pumping into her immediately. This was the first time she had sex while sober. Twilight I'm gonna cum! Red Dawn yelled. At that moment a large white flash appeared and out of it stepped Princess Celestia. "Hello Twilight, I just wanted to know how your trip was and…." She was cut off by the groan Red Dawn made as he cummed into Twilight, and Twilight's scream as she orgasmed. Princess Celestia just stood their and said, "Right, I'll be expecting a letter on your trip." Celestia snickered as she teleported away. "I think I might leave this out of my letter." Twilight said as she laid down next to Red Dawn and fell into a deep sleep.

**Story finished, I can't believe I finished the entire thing. I think this was a great start for my Fan-fics. I appreciate everyone who had followed the story this far. Keep an eye out for other story I write in the future, and as always write a review and tell me what you think of the ending. Oh yeah and I was thinking of writing an Epilogue, if you think that's a good idea write so in a review. **


End file.
